Luminaires, or light fixtures, may be designed to meet goals such as emitted light distribution, power consumption, cost, size, and visual aesthetics. Certain luminaires provide direct and indirect light. Such luminaires typically emit a portion of light downwardly for direct lighting of an illuminated area, and another portion upwardly to reflect from high surfaces such as walls and/or a ceiling. A portion of the upwardly emitted light that scatters from the high surfaces provides additional light to the illuminated area. It also provides the aesthetic benefit of making the overall illumination feel more natural, by mitigating the high contrast of the downwardly emitted light against dark upper surfaces.